The blown fuse indicator of the present invention is of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,948 dated Feb. 26, 1974, and owned by the same assignee as the instant application, wherein a lamp and associated resistors are housed within a translucent tube having contact terminals at each end thereof to which electrically conductive brackets are secured for engagement with the end surfaces of the ferrules on each end of a cartridge fuse, whereby the indicator is supported on the fuse cartridge. By this construction and arrangement, when the fuse blows, the lamp glows to indicate that the fuse has blown.
While these fuse indicators have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have required many connection steps and parts in their manufacture. For instance, the blown fuse indicator disclosed in the above-mentioned patent requires a screw to secure the contact terminal to the translucent tube, a rivet for securing the conductive bracket to the contact terminal, and a boot or cap to cover the exposed conductive parts on each end of the indicator.